


Mind Games

by hungrywolfeasyprey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Admiration, Barebacking, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Floor Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real Madrid CF, Seduction, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrywolfeasyprey/pseuds/hungrywolfeasyprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a regular phone call between captains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the golden *100 points* 11/12 season.  
> Sergio is long-haired and extra sassy.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: As much as we would like to think it's real, IT'S NOT! I don't personally know these people, and I probably never will. I just have lots of free time on my hands!**

It started out as a regular phone call.

“Are you.…?”

“What?”

“Is your hand down your pants right now?”

“I umm… well yeah. But it’s not… I mean. Sometimes it kinda happens. You know?”

“Oh. Kay”

“Why?...”

“I just though…”

“You though..?”

“I don’t know…”

“Tell me.”

“I though…”

“Are you touching yourself right now, Sergio?”

“…”

“Sergio? I heard you breathing. I know you’re jerking off.”

“Say it again”

“Say what?”

“My name… say my name again. Please.”

“No.”

“Iker, please… god. I…”

“Are you always touching yourself when we’re on the phone?”

“What? No… no. This is the first time… I couldn’t help myself.”

“You couldn’t help yourself? Why?”

“Because… God Iker, don’t do this…”

“Tell me why.”

“I don’t know. Your voice. It’s calming me down. I guess I felt too comfortable…”

“What were you thinking about?”

“About… nothing. I just listened to your voice. The way you say my name, Iker. Please…”

“Were you thinking about me? Is that why you called me, _Sergio_? Don’t lie.”

“God…” Sergio moaned. Iker’s voice brought him to the edge, something about the calm in it but yet so commanding. So controlling.

“What were you thinking about?”

“You. Your face. Your lips. Your hands.”

“What were my hands doing?”

“Touching me… Doing what I’m doing right now. Moving my thumb over my slit. It feels so good Iker…”

Iker’s dick started to get bigger in his grip. His hand wandered there out of boredom but Sergio’s pleading voice over the phone took it to an entirely different direction.

“Didn’t know you have a thing for me, Ramos”, Iker started to jerk himself off slowly, patiently, the idea of anybody at all wanting him so much was enough of a turn on for him. Even if it was a boy. Even if it was _Sergi_ o.

Sergio writhed slowly in his bed, messing his white sheets, a white tanktop becoming damper with sweat with every stroke he gave to himself. He tried to swallow his moans, didn’t want to humiliate himself in front of Iker, didn’t want to seem so desperate. But he couldn’t and one little moan managed to escape his lips.

“Maybe… maybe you should come over?”, Sergio suggested, realizing his words only when it was too late to take them back.

“Are you serious?”, Iker was surprised and it threw him out of character for a moment but his hand never left his dick. “What for?”

“I… don’t know. I just need you here.”

“So I could fuck you? Is that what you want, Ramos?”

_Mhh_. A heavy sigh left Sergio’s wet lips. He didn’t say a thing.

Iker’s hand started to move steadier on his almost fully hard cock and he couldn’t think of a reason why was this happening, why he kept getting so fucking hard. “You know I’m not gay, Sergio. Right?”

“You don’t have to be. Just come over.”

“And we have practice tomorrow morning…”

“You can stay the night… I'll sleep on the couch. Please? Come?”

“Argg… alright. Alright. Bye.” He put the phone away and stayed in his bed for a minute. He took a look at his cock, hard inside his pants and finally moved his hand away. _What am I doing?_ He knew this wasn’t a good idea. He knew this was going to be a mistake. He knew he should be smarter than this. But his dick was hard and he sure could use some company. So he grabbed his car keys, and a condom _just in case_ and headed out.

- 

When Sergio opened the door, Iker’s knees almost gave up. It was a hot summer night and Sergio’s hair was messy, his white CK tanktop was so tight around his body and the thin fabric didn’t leave much to Iker’s imagination as it hugged his abs and two hard nipples so carefully that suddenly Iker had to try his hardest to keep his hands to himself. He couldn't help but noticing all these things. And then he sneaked a peek down Sergio’s loose pajama pants. Sergio was still hard. He could see it clearly. Actually, it was hard not to.

“Come in”, Sergio moved aside, clearing the way for Iker to come in and the house was empty, so quiet. Sergio stood so close to the doorpost that their bodies brushed against each other when Iker slowly stepped inside the house. He could swear he heard Sergio inhaling the scent of his perfume. His belly tingled.

Sergio closed the door and they were alone in total silence. Iker felt like he had lost all his confidence for a moment, suddenly feeling so uncomfortable and out of place, _what the hell am I doing here?_ , the tension in the room was so heavy and didn’t let him think straight. He looked at Sergio and his eyes were begging him to do something, to _say something for fuck’s sake._

“Thirsty?”, Sergio tried to break the ice, acting casual as always as if their cocks weren’t hard in their pants, as if this was a completely legitimate way to talk on the phone with your friend, your _best friend_ , your _captain_. As if he didn’t just invite him over for sex. _I’m gonna seduce him, I’m gonna make him think he wants it even more than I do. God, forgive me…_

“Water? Please. Ice cold.”

Sergio turned around and made his way to the kitchen. He moved his ass while walking, knowing that Iker was watching, that he was checking him out. He opened the fridge, bending himself over to get the water from the bottom shelf, making his tanktop climb up just slightly to expose the tanned skin of the small of his back, his loose pants barely even hold onto his hips, fabric so thin and his ass looked so inviting through that, that Iker suddenly found himself right there behind Sergio, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, grinding his clothed cock between Sergio’s ass cheeks.

“Jesus, Sergio. With an ass like yours? You should have told me. I would have done this long ago.”

“Really? I thought you weren’t gay.” Sergio lifted himself and closed the refrigerate door, moving his ass on Iker’s dick while straightening his back and then he turned around to face him.

“An ass is an ass. And yours… is one definitely worth fucking.” He slid his hand into Sergio’s pants and grabbed a handful of his asscheek, skin so soft and round on his palm that his mouth started watering. He squeezed it hard, with the other hand he pulled Sergio’s pants off his hips, letting them slide down easily until they settled around Sergio’s ankles.

He squeezed Sergio’s naked ass again, murmuring to himself. “It’s practically begging for it…”, at the same time thinking _what the fuck am I doing? What is going on._ But he couldn’t stop. Sergio’s skin was too soft to stop touching, Sergio’s hands that have found their way inside Iker’s t-shirt felt too good to get them out of there, his nails grazing Iker’s back and bringing goosebumps to his skin.

“Isn’t it?” Iker looked at closed-eyed Sergio and led him a couple of steps forward until Sergio’s ass hit the counter, their crotches never got separated. “Isn’t it, Sergio?” Iker repeated his question and rubbed his forefinger on Sergio’s damp entrance.

“Yes. Yes…” Sergio breathed and took Iker’s shirt off, tossing it away and starting to slide down Iker’s body until his knees were on the cold floor and he started to unbutton Iker’s jeans, doing it rather slowly. He wanted to enjoy all of it, all the tiny details such as shoving his face in Iker’s bulge and feeling his trapped dick on his cheeks, rubbing his nose on the fabric and only guessing the size of Iker by the way it feels on his bones. He saw Iker’s dick a million times but it was never hard, never so sexual.

When the pants were finally unzipped and hugging his ankles, Iker’s hands were already deep inside Sergio’s soft hair, massaging his scalp softly as he got Iker’s underwear off too, revealing a beautiful hard cock, long and thick and pink at the tip, decorated with a wet shiny drop, _and all of it because of me_ he thought, _all of it for me._

He firmly grabbed Iker’s cock at the base and licked the drop of precum from the tip, swirling his tongue over Iker’s head and he nearly moaned because Iker felt so delicious on his tongue, so big and consuming. Iker sent his hand to replace Sergio’s, grabbing his dick and jerking himself off slowly into Sergio’s inviting mouth.

He took his dick out and slid the head over Sergio’s plush lower lip, slipping it around his lips in one circle after another. “Your lips, Sergio. Jesus. You were born for this weren't you? Open wider”, Iker kept on talking, kept making Sergio’s cheeks blush as he watched him obey, opening his mouth as wide as he physically could. Iker didn’t waste a single second and shoved his dick into Sergio’s warm mouth, pushing his hips forward and forcing his dick even deeper, not letting Sergio move an inch for he was completely trapped between the counter and Iker's thighs.

He breathed hard, choking and trying to get away by instinct but to no avail. Iker cupped his face and held him firmly so he wouldn’t move. He bucked his hips and fucked Sergio’s throat, watching how tiny tears are forming at the corners of his eyes and start rolling down his cheeks, at the way Sergio’s nose was glued to his belly, how his face turned red like wildfire, enjoying the complete power he had over him, enjoying Sergio’s weak taps of protest on his thigh that were trying to tell him that _You’re choking me Iker, I can’t breathe…_

Finally Iker let go of Sergio’s face, pushing his dick out of his mouth only to hear Sergio inhale loudly, trying to get as much oxygen as he could into his lungs and his mouth was dripping with thick spit and he had never felt so cheap in his entire life. Iker just looked at him from above, slowly stroking himself in the meantime, waiting.

As soon as Sergio recovered, he looked up at Iker and opened his mouth again, waiting. “More? You want more?”, Sergio nodded and his eyes were so sparkly, lips so wet and beautiful. Iker took his dick and slid it into Sergio’s mouth again, but slowly this time, watching closely how it slid into his mouth between his widely stretched lips, between his teeth, how it filled his mouth completely and how his eyes shut tight when his dick hit the back of his throat and kept sliding in. “Open your eyes. Look at me.”

Sergio opened his eyes and he was tearing up again, Iker wiped the tears with his thumbs while fucking Sergio’s mouth slowly, the dirty sounds it made turned him on so fucking much.

“God, I love this sound… this sound of a throat getting fucked. You take it so beautifully, Gypsy. Where did you learn to eat cock like this?”

Sergio’s face turned red again and this time Iker pitied him and released him from his cock, leaving Sergio gasping for air. He didn’t know why he enjoyed it so much. He was never so rough with any of his sexual partners, not that he could recall. But Sergio was so willing, was the first one to let him, and that was when couldn't stop.

“Get up.”

Sergio wiped his mouth and got himself up from the floor, feeling Iker’s hands on him immediately, holding his hips while he dared and brought his lips closer to Sergio’s.

“Never in my life have I imagined that I'd kiss a boy, Nene. But if there’s one boy I would kiss. It’s you.” He whispered and his hand left Sergio’s hip to touch his face, to part his lips with his fingers and slide his tongue inside, instantly finding Sergio’s and they started their kiss, Sergio’s mouth too wet from the earlier abuse and Iker could taste himself in there, but to his surprise it only made him want to kiss Sergio harder with gratitude. They kissed deeply and Sergio’s lips were swollen and Iker felt like he could lose himself in this boy’s mouth, so puffy and delicious and pink and he felt like he could kiss him forever, his hand sliding from Sergio’s hip to his cock that was already hard for far too long, so sensitive and twitching to Iker’s touch and Sergio moaned into the kiss, such a dark sound that made Iker lose his mind and suck the life out of him, both of them breathing desperately from their noses, trying to keep the kiss alive for as long as they possibly could.

Eventually Iker broke the kiss and regarded Sergio’s flushed face while jerking him off.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.” Sergio opened his eyes to look at Iker and his eyes were begging, questioning, asking for it.

Iker slid their cocks together, couldn’t get enough of the friction that felt better than he’d ever imagine it would.

“How bad?”

“Please Iker. I’m so horny… I’ve waited for you to come here, didn’t touch myself the entire time. I need to come. Make me come? Please?” Sergio bucked his hips to create another delicious slide of his dick on Iker’s and he buried his shy face between Iker’s neck and shoulder, breathing heavily there. “Please… please…” He couldn’t stop repeating his words in a breathed whisper and in his mind he wasn’t begging but only saying the truth.

“Get on your knees then, on the floor. And bend.”

Sergio didn’t hesitate, although his knees were already red and achy and weak which made him move a little bit slower. He got to the position Iker wanted him in and lowered his head down in anticipation. He didn’t see Iker and didn’t know what to expect next.

“Spread your legs more.”

He did.

Iker just stood there, his hand moving on his dick slowly and he couldn’t take his eyes off Sergio’s ass, admiring absolutely everything about it, his heart beating so fast in his chest and he felt like he might come just from looking at it, at the way Sergio’s back was arched there on the cold floor under his sweaty tanktop that he was still wearing, at the beautiful dip on the small of his back.

“God, Sergio. Oh my god.”

Sergio wanted to be touched and he protested by moving his ass in the air in hope that Iker would grab it and just fuck it already. He couldn’t wait another second and his body shivered when he heard Iker's steps getting closer to him.

He felt Iker’s hands on his lower back, moving up his body and grabbing the tank top with them, sliding it up and taking it off, Sergio lifting his hands from the floor to help Iker get rid of it completely and toss it away. Iker’s hand traced Sergio’s body, so stiff with muscle and his skin slick and shiny with sweat, glowing under the dim light that came from the living room.

Then Iker’s hands found their way to his ass again, soft and spreading him apart and he spat gently, letting it slide directly on Sergio’s entrance, making it slick while he slowly started shoving two of his fingers into him, trying not to hurt him but mostly he just wanted to enjoy the sight, to watch how Sergio’s ass swallowed his fingers with need and next thing he knows, they were already knuckles deep inside of him and Sergio was already shaking his ass for more.

“God Sergio. I didn’t want to go rough on you this time but you just want it that way huh?”, he slapped Sergio’s ass hard with his other hand, the sound absolutely ear-shuttering around the house and Sergio gave a deep moan, almost choking on his own spit because it was so unexpected.

“Jesus, Iker…”

He got another slap on his ass, so much more painful this time because his skin was already raw from the one before. He screamed, trying to breathe normally again and Iker smiled, satisfied. Sergio started to move his ass up and down on Iker’s fingers that were settled inside of him, stretching him open and he made it very clear of what he wanted. But Iker took his time, burning every second and every move of Sergio’s body into his memory.

He started moving his fingers in and out of Sergio, scissoring and opening him up and Sergio’s ass obeyed and stretched easily around each and every one of Iker's moves. It didn't take long before Iker decided he has had enough of this torture, that Sergio was ready for him before he even entered his house, that if he’s gonna add another finger then it might as well just be his dick. He pulled his fingers out, leaving Sergio’s hole hungry and gaping, looking as impatient as Sergio himself.

He went for his pants that were laying on the floor and got the condom out of the pocket, opening the wrap and the unmistakable sound made Sergio lift his head.

“No. No condom, Iker… I wanna feel you, I want your come inside me. Please?”

“But…” Iker was always so safe and considered. “What if…?”

“We're both clean. I trust you, I know you trust me. And I want to feel all of you. I want you to fill me with your cum... don’t you? Don’t you wanna fill me with your cum?”

Iker’s body shivered. “Yes…”

“Then do it.”

It didn't take much to convince Iker to throw the condom away, to get him excited about it because the last time he fucked without a condom was ages ago when he and Sara got really drunk at some fancy restaurant and ran to the bathroom for a quick fuck.

He got on his knees behind Sergio, his dick stirring and poking Sergio’s ass and when he finally leveled himself he grabbed his dick by the base and smacked Sergio’s ass with it, leaving trails of liquid on his skin and he was obsessed, loving the way Sergio’s skin tremored after every heavy smack, how fast it turned red and how Sergio always wanted _more_.

“You amaze me…” Iker whispered, sliding his cock into Sergio’s little hole and it slid inside so easily, Sergio opened himself up for Iker and sucked the entire length of his dick greedily into his ass, that started to move on it almost automatically.

“Never met anybody who loves getting fucked so much…” Iker was shaking his head, _It can’t be, you’re too good to be true_.

“Hold still. Don’t move”, he put a hand on Sergio’s back to keep him from moving and he buried himself inside him again, Sergio’s muscles clenching on his base and he was so close already. He watched his dick sliding in and out of Sergio slowly until he stopped, leaving just the inch of his tip to be the only part that's held warm and tight inside Sergio and then he thrusted in again, spreading Sergio’s ass apart and watching his fat cock being swallowed by that ass again until he had nothing left to give him anymore.

He grabbed Sergio’s hips and started fucking him steadily, keeping Sergio still and creating a rhythm that was too slow for Sergio, he knew that much, but he was so desperate to make it last longer.

“Iker…”

“Shh. Don’t talk.” Hearing Sergio’s voice brought Iker closer to the edge and he didn’t want to come yet, he wanted to make it the longest night of his life because he knew this will never get a replay, he had just one night, this night to try and fit all the things he wanted to do to Sergio after discovering how good it felt, after Sergio's confession and the endless amount of power he was feeling with him, he absolutely needed this ass for as long as possible before he goes to sleep and wakes up back to his boring normal life.

“Please… fu…”

“Shut it, Ramos, I’m serious.”

Sergio clenched his muscles around Iker again and Iker almost screamed, Sergio was so tight around his cock and he started to fuck him faster, driving all of his length into him with each thrust, reaching deep spots inside of him that nobody ever reached before.

Sergio sent his hand down to rub on his own cockhead, teasing himself while being impaled, his cheek cold from resting on the floor for too long, his eyes shut and lips parted, letting out all sorts of sounds and moans and he felt so owned by Iker’s huge dick that he thought he might fall into a coma.

Iker climbed over Sergio and his chest covered Sergio’s back completely, his mouth glued to Sergio’s face and he was biting his cheek while fucking him faster now that he had lost all self-control and all he wanted to do was to come inside of Sergio. His hips pounded Sergio’s ass and his tongue traveled all over Sergio’s ear. “Is this what you wanted? Is this what you were thinking about when you called me? huh?”

Sergio sighed and tried to nod but his face was neutralized between the floor and Iker, again he found himself trapped and unable to move at all.

“Answer... you little fuck toy.”

“Yes… this is what I wanted. Exactly this.”

“Is it good enough? Is my dick big enough for you?”

“Your dick is perfect…” He breathed and he was coming in his hand, couldn’t stop moaning and he became even tighter with his orgasm, his hole shrinking and closing on Iker’s dick that was still moving fast inside of him, making Iker feel it and he couldn’t fight it anymore, he started coming too while pumping Sergio’s ass with all force and filling him up with his hot come that spreaded all over Sergio’s insides.

"Oh my god, Iker… oh my god. Don’t stop,” Sergio’s voice was weak and he was trying to grab the floor with his hands, so desperate to hold on something but there was nothing in his reach so he spreaded his palms flat on the cold tiles, scraping it with his fingernails.

Iker’s torso left Sergio’s back and he was above him again, watching obsessively at his cum gathering around his dick that was still fucking poor Sergio, still emptying inside of him and with his finger he gathered a bit of cum from Sergio’s gaping hole and wiped it on his buttcheek, leaving a shiny trail of cum that soaked into his skin and disappeared.

He slapped Sergio’s ass again, in that exact spot that had just absorbed his liquid.

“Did you like that? how do you feel?” his dick was softening inside of Sergio.

“I feel.. full. So full of you.” Sergio said and he didn’t move, just stroked his softening cock slowly, smearing it with his cum.

“That’s good.” Iker said quietly, under his breath almost and he pulled his dick out of Sergio, leaving Sergio’s hole empty and gaping and his white cum was just there, he could see it inside and he slid two fingers to stir and get them out coated with pearly cum.

“Turn around.”

Sergio moved slowly and exhausted, his whole body aching and tired. He faced Iker with an intense look and a soft smile and he let him cover his body with his own, holding himself above Sergio with his elbows and wiping some of the cum on Sergio’s top lip for him to lick away, to collect it with his tongue and swallow it enviously.

The rest of the cum Iker left on Sergio’s tongue, keeping a little for his precious bottom lip as well. Sergio closed his mouth but left his lips lightly apart for Iker to join him and Iker did, he kissed him, their tongues moving together and Iker could taste his own cum and it wasn’t that bad, he thought, nothing bad could come from a mouth like this. _(lie.)_

“Thank you”, Sergio told him after they broke the kiss, his eyes honest and estimating. “For coming over.”

“No, thank _you_. For showing me what a real good fuck looks like.” Iker said and sealed it with a peck on Sergio’s full lips and it was so intimate somehow, the situation, and both of them were secretly wondering if there’s gonna be a next time.


End file.
